Heat
by Razzlekid95
Summary: Sarah gets stuck inside a stormy labyrinth and Jareths wants to take full advantage of that. warning: mature themes, maybe 'lemons'.
1. Chapter 1

hello readers, I know I've been away for awhile but I'm back and ready to write again so I thought I would do another 'Labyrinth' story as it seemed to be my most popular fanfic.

this story is a possible M rating as there might be some mature themes aka 'lemons'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of their materials, characters etc.

please enjoy!

Heat

Sarah is 25, was running the labyrinth except it was raining, heavily, the rain was cold and brash with the wind growing more aggressing, a darkness began to fall on the labyrinth to the point where Sarah lost her route. the rain was bashing against her face and hair whilst the cold was biting at her skin, her wet clothes grabbing at her figure, she was in a frozen hell.

she stumbled further with the wind trying to make her hit the ground, she stumbled and clawed at the walls of the labyrinth trying to ache her way through it. In the distance she could see a small warm glow, it was calling to her as she paced her way to it as the storm was getting worse, the closer she got the more warm she felt.

Sarah was ecstatic to find that the warm was coming from a cave, at first she was worried that their was was an unfriendly inhabitant living in the cave such as a bear or a troll but no one was home and it had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sarah made her way in with a shiver in her step, the cave had a large bellowing fire surrounded by and ornate fireplace, decorated with little stone dragons with gold accents, the fire seemed to be lit by itself as in their was on coals or wooden logs but it just seemed to be lit on it own. the cave was dark with only the fire keeping the cave lit and the whole place was draped with animal pelts including bear, loins , firey pelts and ludo-esque looking creatures, Sarah didn't know whether to feel nauseated or not but the fire was so inviting she couldn't resist.

Sarah made her way over to the roaring fire and sat on the pelt laying close to the fire, she outstreched her arms to feel the heat whilst hoping that she was intruding in anyones cave but she didn't see anything reminicent of someones home such as no photographs or anything but the pelts and the fire also she doubted as to whether this was an animals home because of the pelts. She began to move her head to look around to find not onl were there pelts but there was a large leather couch with more animals pelts on it, she saw some wooden pilars hiding behind the couch and she lifted her self up slightly to see what is was, it was a large bed.

'brrr' Sarah shivered "this fire is huge but my clothes arn't getting any dryer" she squeezed her sleeve to find that water trickled out of the fabric, she shivered again then her stomach growled, "what I would't give for something to eat" Sarah sighed as she grabbed her stomach as well as feeling wet on her hands, she turned to find that there was a small table placed next to the couch and she was pleased to find that there was a plate with some sandwiches and biscuits on it along with a cup of warm tea, Sarah hastily eat the food and gulped the tea.

The sustinence made her feel sleep along with the fire but she coudln't sleep comfortably in her wet clothes, she'd already left a wet patch on the pelt where she sat plus the clothes were keeping her cold "I don't think anybody will be coming here plus it will only be for a few hours, I still have time for some rest and to beat the labyrinth, this is easy!" she reasoned with herself trying to plot out whether she had enough time for a nap and to reach the end of the labyrinth but the couch looked so inviting to sleep on, she decided.

Sarah began peeling her clothes off one by one and placed them near the fire to dry, she debated whether to take off her underwear but seen as that was wet it came off as well, she slide herself underneath a couple of the pelt and they felt so soft on her naked skin and kept her warm and dry, before she knew it she was asleep.

Jareth had been watching the whole time through his crystal balls, he made the storm happen, he made the cave appear, he made the food and drink appear. Jareth smirked as he prepared for his encounter with Sarah and what she didn't know was that storm isn't going to stop and those clothes are never going to dry.

Thank you for ready, please comment as to whether you want this fanfic to continue and I promise they'll be a possible lemon thrown in. Again, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

hello readers, this is chapter 2 of 'heat' which will include some jareth and sarah action. thank you to all the people following this fanfic it is greatly appriciated, please feel free to leave a comment, again thank you!

disclaimer: I do not own any of the materials or characters etc of Labyrinth, I merely do this for fun.

enjoy!

chapter 2: the cave

Jareth glided through the Labyrinth in his owl guise read to snatch his prey, his flew effortlessly above the labyrinth walls as if no storm was even there, the rain simply bounced off his wings and the lightning unfazed him. The beautiful barn owls feathers seemed to compliment the current state of the Labyrinth and he thought his labyrinth looked like a painting in it's watercolour state plus he thought if he made it rain more often it might clean up some of the dregs about.

His eyes found this cave, he saw the glow coming from within and knew his feast was awaiting him. He was hungry. Jareth spread his wings in preparation for landing, his telons reached out for the tree that was just outside the cave, he thought he'd wait abit more just to become more hungry and waited to see if Sarah would give him an appetiser. he saw that she was sleeping still, he hoped that during his flight she might have woke but if she had woken she might have put her clothes on and continued her journey but this storm wasn't until he got what he wanted.

he swooped into the cave and landed onto the bed, he melted from his owl form into that of the goblin king and waited. Sarah began to open her eyes and snuggled more into the pelts, she was so warm and cozy, she thought what would happen if she just stayed there and let Jareth have Toby, what would happen to her if all the hours came to an end, what would happen she pondered.

Sarah lifted herself up and stretched revealing her naked top half, she then sat back to revel in the fires warm embrace and covered her naked top up with one of the pelts 'maybe Toby might like being a goblin? he might become the new goblin king? it's better than following our dads footsteps plus he might be just young enough to forget dad and irene' she silently scolded herself for that sudden train of thought and get herself up with the pelt still barely covering her body, completely unaware she was being watched.

she stepped over where he draped clothes were and she lightly touched her clothes "huh? I've been here for hours and these haven't even dried in the slightest" thunder cracked "and the storm hasn't passed? it's like someone wants me to stay here it's not fair!" she threw her wet top on the floor and the draped pelt nearly slipped "well my dear, you're definately right about something" Jareth walked into the light and it hit jareths face in the most attractive way, Sarahs eyes grew and she gasped.

"w..what are you doing here?" Sarah was finding it hard to find her words, in pure shock that Jareth was in her presense whilst she was literally naked with only a fur pelt covering just above her knees "I'd thought I'd pay you a visit seen as your were having such a hard time in the storm, seems abit unfair that happened" his tone become light-hearted and playful, he continued "but it seems you can't continue and this storm isn't passing anytime soon besides it's rather snug in here don't you find" he smirked and his voice grew more playful, Sarah couldn't help but blush.

Jareth came closer to her, drinking in the sight before him and Sarah was stood frozen in her place not knowing what to do, She began slightly turning to make sure Jareth didn't know there was know clothes under that pelt "Sarah, might I ask? you do you have that silly animal skin draped aound yourself? I thought you'd be warm enough with that large fire besides your clothes will be nice and dry underneath" Sarah was trying to not look over to the pile of wet clothes "yeah, nice and dry but I put the pelt on because it's snug and fuzzy" she tried to laugh it off, "well you must have changed you clothes since because you were wearing trousers when you arrived so you much have changed into some...shorts? above the knee?" he mused as he watched Sarahs face begin blushing some more "yeah...shorts, I need to start my race again even if there's the storm" she tried to change the subject and hastily brushed past Jareth.

Jareth magically appeared infront of her and she was met by his face "Sarah, you have only 2 hours to solve the labyrinth besides I think you left your clothes over there" he eyed the clothes pile "your pelt is slipping" he drawled, Sarahs eyes grew wide as she felt her cheeks flush "umm..uhhh but Toby..." she struggled to find her words as she felt Jareth put his gloved finger on the top of the pelt just above her cleavage, his face grow closer "Sarah, I think there's a way to get what we want" he made the pelt drop and his thristy eyes drank every has drop of his view as there was a naked, vunerable Sarah alone in a cave with Jareth.

thank you for reading, Chapter 3 aka the lemon chapter coming up later today where Jareth finally gets what he wants form Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

hello reader, I knew that I said I was going to upload this chapter later the other day but, again, I got side tracked which I apologise for. I greatly appriciate the followers and the likes because it's nice knowing that people enjoy my silly rumblings.

Again, disclaimer: I don't own any of the materials, characters etc of Labyrinth or anything. this chapter contains a lemon.

enjoy!

* * *

chapter 3: the encounter

Sarah was stood forzen as she was frightened and didn't know what do to, she could feel Jareth staring at her naked body, she blushed even more "ummm...J-Jareth, this wasn't part of the deal" she was trying to cover herself with her hands as the fire highlighted every curve of her body, Jareth came forward "there's no need to hide from me Sarah, I want to help us both win the game" he came closer as she moved back whilst trying to grab another pelt but he made it vanish from her hand, she found some words "us both win? what do you me? I have to win Toby other he'll become you!" she accusely pointed a finger at him.

Jareth took Sarahs accusing hand delicately "My dear Sarah" he pressed her hand against his face "I never wanted the child, although I like Toby and yes, he'll make a fine king one day but until then I need a queen and I like you alot more than toby" he kissed her hand "alot more" he purred, "us both win? I don't understand" she gasped and pulled her hand away from his hand fondling, he continued "As the king, I get what I want first and then for giving me what I want, you get Toby" began began fondling her hand again.

"Jareth, what do you want from me?" she whispered, he lifted his head from her hand and smirked "I want you, Sarah" before she had chance to speak he pressed his lips against hers, at first her was shocked but then she closed her eyes and kissed back, she opened her eyes to find that she and Jareth were on the bed with him on top of her, she continued blushing, "J-Jareth, what's going on?" she was frightened and she knew what was going on "Sarah, I need to do this, otherwise you can't be queen. you need to become tied to me and the labyrinth, so I need to do this and the labyrinth wants you as it's queen" he drank in his view again.

She could feel something grow at the side of her legs and could see a lustful glint in Jareths eyes, she could feel herself become aroused and didn't know what do, Jareth began taking his armor jacket but see something appear between Sarahs legs "Oh my dear, it seems you are already ready" he said in a playful tone with a smirk on his face. Sarah was embarressed by her arousal, she didn't know what do therefore she started wriggling her but he stopped merely by a look "now my dear, you don't want to be chained up more do you or do you?" he gave her an evil smile "I'm scared Jareth" she was whipsered with a tear falling down her face as she layed, he lightly kissed her lips and gazed deeply into her eyes "I promise you my queen, it won't hurt" he continued kissing her as she kissed back.

She began getting more hungry as did he, he got up and began lowering his trousers to reveal his throbbing bulge "ready?" he asked, "yes" she breathed, all he needed was a yes as he thrusted himself his her and she wimpered in pain, he waited until she stopped wimpered, he began thrusting lightly and Sarah began lightly moaning. The pain she felt before had melted away into a sweet joy, Jareth leaned down to her give a sweet kiss as both their eyes closed to enjoy the experience then Jareth got up as they both began moaning and Jareth picked up his pace but then he stopped.

Sarah looked at Jareth confused as he turned her around, she felt the soft pelts on her tummy as they tickled her, Jareth entered her flower from behind as he wanted her to just lay there as relax whilst taking him in, she began moaning again quitely "J-jareth, please..." "please what? my queen" he hummed "please go harder" she pleed, He leaned down to her ear "with pleasure" Jareth began to pick up his pace again and even harder. the cave was filled with moans coming from the both of them.

"Jareth...I'm nearly there" she could feel her body heat up "hold it in" Strained Jareth as he was building up a sweat, "Get ready" Jareth spilt his seed inside Sarah as she released herself, he leaned down to her breathlessly and gave her a light kiss then his face fell next to face as their fluids mixed. They were both tired from their erotic venture as both cuddled in the bed of pelts and fell asleep as the fire roared.

Sarah woke to find that Jareth wasn't there but to find him fully clothed at the opening of the cave, she grabbed a pelt and walked over to him also to find the sun was shining through and the rain had stopped, The labyrinth looked beautiful after the rain as the sun highlighted the labyrinth and it give a light orange glow as little birds flew by, they landed on the tree just outside where Jareth was perched. Sarah walked over to Jareth in his regal glory whilst his was looking at his labyrinth with pride, she coughed to grab his attention "oh my queen, you're awake, again with a silly animal skin around you", "umm yes" she blushed "I can't find my clothes and the pelt was there" she shrugged "you have no need for those clothes, you're a queen now and you have won Toby and now" he gestured the Labyrinth.

they both stood watching the Labyrinth in all it's glory as the sun shone on their faces, they turned to face eachother and kissed and embraced "I love you, Sarah" he whispered in her ear "I love you too, Jareth" she returned the favour and continued to gaze at the labyrinth.

"there is one last thing, Sarah"

"what's that? my king"

"I made the storm happen"

* * *

Thanks for reading, this is my first 'lemon' I didn't want to make it too long or too graphic so that explains it. I'd like to thank those who have been supporting this story and leave a comment if you wish. Again, thanks.

Razzlekid95


End file.
